Former Dictator Pingu of Noot Island
Nukerpingu, commonly known as Former Dictator Pingu of Noot Island, is an evil High Penguin. He used to be the dictator of Noot Island before it was annexed by Duck Island. Background Former Dictator Pingu of Noot Island hatched in the year 1987, in Noot City, the capital of Noot Island. His parents named him Nukerpingu. When he was young, he went to school. He didn't like school, and his least favorite subject was math. Sometimes, he tried to destroy the school along with his brother, but he failed. In 2002, during the third war between Duck Island and Noot Island, his parents got killed while Noot Island was being bombed by the Duck Island Air Force. Because Badpingu, his father, was the dictator of Noot Island, Nukerpingu became the new one (still, the country was actually temporarily ruled by the other government members for some years, because Nukerpingu was only 15 years old). Some time after the war, he finished school. After finishing school, he decided to go to the Noot City University. He did that, but soon found out that it was as bad as school. More studying, more doing boring things, and more math. At least, he didn't have to study there for as many years as in school. Some years later, he graduated. Biography In 2015, Dictator Pingu decided to declare war on Duck Island. However, just like the three other wars between Duck Island and Noot Island, it ended with Noot Island losing it. Then, Noot Island was annexed by Duck Island. However, Dictator Pingu managed to escape. Before escaping, he pressed the "We Got Rekt" button, which set all the military vehicles, navy ships and air force planes on the self-destruct mode, blowing all them up, so Duck Island couldn't get any of them. Soon after that, he was invited by to join The Evil Something. He joined, and he is now working for it. Involvement While Nukerpingu was the dictator of Noot Island, he was involved in the politics of Noot Island. Now, he is involved in doing evil things along with the other The Evil Something members (mostly fighting against Quackerpingu and the EQF). He is also planning to turn Noot Island into a country again, and he often tries to do terrorist attacks in Duck Island. Abilities and weaknesses One of Nukerpingu's abilities is that he is very good at being a dictator, which wass very useful when he was a dictator. However, because he is no longer a dictator, this ability is now useless. He is also very good at being evil. His biggest weaknesses are that he does not know how to drive a car, and that he is afraid of Shprogshels (and he will run away as soon as he sees one). Personality Nukerpingu's personality is quite similar to the personalities of and the other members of The Evil Something. Like , Nukerpingu is evil and likes to destroy things. He is possibly the second most evil member of The Evil Something ( is the most evil one). Quotes *"NOOT!" *"NOOT NOOT!" *"NOOB!" (When he is insulting someone) Gallery File:DictatorPingu.png|Former Dictator Pingu of Noot Island Trivia *Quackerpingu calls him Noot Whackler Noot. See also *Noot Island *CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS Category:Villains Category:High Penguins ☢ Category:Communists Category:Quackerpingu's Articles